hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure of the Sands
''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Event Goals * Collect 250 Items in Bonus Mini-Games to get the Ancient Lamp ** Players get 50 random weapons, 30 random collection items, 50 random assemblers, 10 Experience Amulets and 10 Amulets of Searching. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Lovestruck Amulet. ** It gives 2x the experience/coins when exploring locations/mini-games with active anomalies. Adds 100 energy units to your max energy. Works for 5 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Palace of Wishes " location. * Explore the Palace of Wishes in Boggarts, Distortions, Bats anomalies. Daily Goals * Click on the Oriental Marquee Totem * Collect Gifts * Collect Golden Stars (needed to open fan gifts play the Palace of Wishes to get them) * Collect Asian Elephants in the Palace of Wishes (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Desert Charms (needed to enter the Palace of Wishes) Event Achievements Event Achievements are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box (how many days left of the event) on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 35 Event Keys fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 10 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 50 bonus items from mini-games fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Collecting 30 Stickers fills up the star by 3% *Completing a location with the "Illusions" anomaly fills up the star by 2% *Every time you explore the event location 10 times in a row without losing, the star fills up by 5% Rewards EventAchRewards1.png|Star 1 Rewards EventAchRewards2.png|Star 2 Rewards EventAchRewards3.png|Star 3 Rewards Star 4.png|Star 4 Rewards Star 5.png|Star 5 Rewards Visual Explanation (with rewards shown) Achievements2.png|Note that "Visits" have been replaced by "Stickers" Achievements3.png|Note that "Visits" have been replaced by "Stickers" and that Star 4 and 5 Rewards have changed Oriental Fairy Tale Chests * Boundless Desert Chest: ** 20 Golden Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Brooch on a Turnban, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Asian Elephants) * Shady Oasis Chest: ** 40 Golden Stars, 25 Lyre, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Gift of Atlantis, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Asian Elephants) * Scorching Sun Chest: ** 60 Golden Stars, 40 Lyre, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Brooch on a Turnban, 1 Pendulum, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Asian Elephants) * Azure Coast Chest: ** 80 Golden Stars, 50 Lyre, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Brooch on a Turnban, 1 Gift of Atlantis, 1 Fez, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Asian Elephants) * Paradise Bird Chest: ** 100 Golden Stars, 100 Lyre, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Brooch on a Turnban, 1 Gift of Atlantis, 1 Pendulum, 1 Fez, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Asian Elephants) * Raja's Chest: ** 300 Lyre, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Fruit Sorbet, 2 Summer Dessert, 2 Transformation Potion, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Asian Elephants) Oriental Marquee Totem The daily gift totem is the Tree of Spirits in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: Fairy Tale Fan's Marquee * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charms, 3 Golden Star Rank 2: Guardian of Fables' Marquee * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Golden Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charms, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Collector of Legends' Marquee * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Golden Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charms, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Gatherer of Myths' Marquee * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Golden Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charms, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Keeper of Stories' Marquee * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Golden Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charms, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Great Storyteller's Marquee * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Golden Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Locations * Diary of Investigations * Events * Hidden City Info Category:Events Category:2019 Events